


Badass Amamiya-kun

by VantageZone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantageZone/pseuds/VantageZone
Summary: A world where Ren has badass skills.





	Badass Amamiya-kun

**Author's Note:**

> 'Badass Amamiya-Kun' end me. The beginning is pretty much the same as in game, if ya wanna see the badass shit scroll down to the dashed line.

The phantom theives met up at their usual spot discussing their plans, and trying to figure out what to do. Ryuji was first to speak.

"We ain't go nothin'..."

"Are we out of luck?" Ann thought aloud.

"Hmm. What do you think, leader?" Yusuke started. Ren wasn't paying attention. "Ren?"

Ren pointed with his head. He couldn't be bothered to use his hands. It was Makoto, walking towards them. Everyone's but Ren's face slightly scrunched up. He could tell Ann was especially frustrated.

"What do you want?" She said, with an ignorant tone.

"Nothing in particular," Makoto said looking at all of them. "I just saw you all together here."

"That so?" Ryuji said, with the same tone.

"You seem to having quite a bit of trouble." She said, ignoring his comment.

"So you're here to check up on us?" Ann got increasingly more angry. "You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you're useless."

Makoto reeled back a little, eyes widened. "Useless...?" The word triggered the memory with Sae. She felt her heart sinking.

"To be frank, yes." Yusuke said. Ren looked at him with a hint of surprise.

"Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop since you're so good at it?" Ann continued.

Makoto didn't say anything. She sighed. "So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro," She looked at Ren. He nodded. "It seems you just need to find out where he is."

Ren spoke. "Something like that."

"Hey, you don't gotta answer her honestly!" Ryuji shouted. Makoto again remembered, about what Akechi said.

She shook her head. "Fine, I'll help you find Kaneshiro." She stormed off with a serious look in her eyes.

"What exactly is she planning on doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Who cares, we have to follow her. We're dealing with a criminal boss." Ren said. He walked off. Everyone followed in a hurry.

***

Morgana spoke. "There are way too many people here!"

"Rrgh, we're never gonna find her...!" Ryuji said with his loud voice.

"She'll be at the alley with the two suspicious men. There's no other way she could find Kaneshiro," Ren said. "We have to go now."

"Alright, let's go," Yusuke said.

On the way, Makoto rang Ren's phone. "Hello? It's me, Makoto Niijima. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure to record the call, too."

"Huh, who is it?" Ann asked.

"It's her," Ren held out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Do you guys know Kaneshiro? I heard I could find someone called Kaneshiro if I came to this alley on central street."

"That idiot! Wh-" Ryuji started.

"We have to go now, no time to talk." Ren put his phone in his pocket and started running. Everyone followed.

***

"What're you on about...?" The suspicious man said.

"He's blackmailing the students of Shujin academy, is he not? Tell him if he doesn't want me talking to the police about him, he better agree to meet with me."

The other man spoke. "You gotta death wish or somethin'?" He grabbed her. Despite her struggle, she couldn't free herself. The other man took out his phone and rang someone. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"He says he'll meetcha. Get in."

The man who grabbed Makoto forced her into the car. It had tinted black windows. The car set off, just as the phantom theives arrived.

"Let's go!" Ryuji shouted. 

Yusuke quickly eyed the car. "I've got the licence plate. My sketching skills have come in handy. Ryuji, get a taxi."

Ryuji tried to stop one, but the driver ignored him. To get a taxi to stop, he jumped in front of it, barely avoiding getting hit.

"Ryuji!" Ann shouted.

"Just, hurry up and get in."

\-----------

The men pinned Makoto to the ground, and took her phone. They gave it to Kaneshiro himself. "so, you're really the student council president of Shujin, huh? You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, right?" He rolled his eyes. "Strip her and take photos. Our VIP customers will want this one." He chuckled briefly.

"Amamiya-kun!" Makoto said, still struggling.

"What in the world?" Ann said, running in.

"The fuck are you?" One of the men said.

"Ahh, as expected," Kaneshiro said. "You got followed, you dumb shits." Kaneshiro dropped Makoto's phone on the floor next to her. He opened a briefcase with tens of millions of yen in it.

"That bag you saw the other day. How much was it?" Kaneshiro said to a woman.

"About three million?" Kaneshiro took three stacks of the money and gave it to her.

She squealed. "For realz?!"

"Better thank those guys." He said deviously.

"What?!" Ryuji said in response.

"I'm royally pissed now. You know how spending money relieves stress? Now there's a three million yen gap in this case." He took out his own phone and took a picture of them all. "Perfect. So, I can send this to your school? Damn, I got booze and drugs in the shot."

"That's--"

"Ahh this is so hilarious--" 

"Is it?" Ren spoke, walking forward.

"What was that, you little shit?" Kaneshiro said.

"See, there are three men in this room..." He started. "And you all have guns."

In that moment, he jumped on one of the men, disarming him by wrestling the gun out of his hand and shooting the gun up in front of his face. The flash right in front of the mans eye put him in agony. He ducked behind the table. 

Ren took some of the glasses from the table and threw them at the other men making them duck. The man pinning Makoto grabbed her and he hid behind a wall. While the other men were distracted, Ren stood up from the cover of the table and pointed the gun at Kaneshiro.

"Hilarious, huh?" Ren glanced at his surroundings. He was outmanned and outgunned. But they were nothing without Kaneshiro. The other men were now pointing they're guns at him. "Now here's what's going to happen. You'll forget about the debt, and not do anything to her, or I swear I will put a bullet right between your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, but yeah, I hope you enjoyed! Please roast me for this shitey fic and have a nice day.


End file.
